


It Was Your World Baby and I Just Lived In It

by harrys_lou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Top Harry, also: anal sex, bc im american and would prob slaughter a fic set in england, bc why not right?, idk i hope so, is this how tags work?, so yeah cool, they live in a boring town in america
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrys_lou/pseuds/harrys_lou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were just two people who met in a bar and were unnaturally attracted to each other and could blame their careless night on the drinks that they had, even if neither was really as drunk as they made it out to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Your World Baby and I Just Lived In It

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song 'Right Girl' by The Maine. It's amazing - go listen to it if you haven't heard it before.
> 
> Also, I have a sort of half-beta who reads over my work and such but is too nice to actually tell me if anything's wrong, so if this sucks blame her (jk - love u Em).

Harry was having a bad night. Or rather, a pretty bad day in general. 

So, that was why he was sitting at the bar across town from his apartment, drinking this fruity fucking drink that the bartender had made him because he looked like he “could use some cheering up.” It was reason enough, Harry figured. After all, other people drank their nights away for much less. 

But, that was other people. 

Usually, Harry wasn’t much of a drinker, didn’t exactly like the feeling of losing himself. It wasn’t his thing. Tonight, though, he figured he could make an exception. Harry wasn’t exactly too keen on thinking much about anything at the moment. So, alcohol it was. For this particular evening, Harry was content in his warm, sloshy bubble of non-reality.

Unfortunately, Harry’s self-imposed pity party didn’t quite last as long as he might have liked. A cold hand on his shoulder drew Harry away from his thoughts. He grudgingly lifted his head from where it had been pillowed on his arms for the last few minutes in order to shoot a glare at whoever had dared attempt to bring him back to reality. 

And well, maybe the ocean in this person’s eyes drowned out every thought that had been buzzing around in Harry’s head just a moment ago.

“You alright, mate? Mind if I sit here with you? Really no fun drinking alone.”

Harry felt a bit dazed, sluggish from something other than the alcohol.

Sit? Why would this person want to sit when he had the ocean in his eyes? Harry wanted to swim, he wanted to drown, he wanted to-

The boy quirked an eyebrow at him, an amused expression dancing across his sharp features. 

Oh, right. He had asked Harry a question.

“Um, yeah, sure.” Harry sputtered, the random words falling from his lips in some vague semblance of agreement. At least, he hoped. 

He really wasn’t that drunk. What was wrong with him?

The boy didn’t seem to care much though, simply sliding up onto the bar stool next to Harry’s with a little hop because he was a bit short. Harry blinked rapidly in an attempt to rid his eyes of any telltale signs of the sudden surge of endearment that had just jolted through his body like a shockwave. 

“So, rough night?” The boy asked, leaning over a bit to bump his shoulder with Harry’s. 

The gesture was nice and comforting, even coming from a complete stranger. Or, maybe it was just nice and comforting coming from this complete stranger. Harry didn’t think much into it. 

“You could say that,” Harry answered.

“Wanna talk about it?” The boy asked, meeting Harry’s eyes, seemingly genuinely interested. 

Harry mulled the question over as the boy ordered a drink from the bartender. 

“Not really much to say,” Harry began once the girl had left. “Just got fired from my job, is all.”

“Damn. That sucks, kid.” The boy said. “I know it doesn’t mean much coming from a near stranger but, I’m sorry.”

The odd thing was, Harry thought it meant a lot. He didn’t think anyone had ever offered him such a sincere apology. Usually, apologies felt uncomfortable, awkward – like an obligation, an ‘alright, I get it, but let’s move on to something more important now.’

It didn’t feel like that when this boy said ‘I’m sorry.’

But, then again, it could have just been the alcohol.

He really wasn’t that drunk, though.

“Oh, and my name is Tomlinson, by the way. Louis.” The boy mentioned, like an afterthought. 

“I’m Harry. Nice to meet you.” Harry answered. 

The boy, Louis, smiled at him and Harry smiled at him in return – almost like it was an automatic reflex. Then, the bartender brought Louis his drink and they sat together in companionable silence. 

Harry had been lost in his own thoughts for a while, wasn’t quite sure what number drink was currently sitting in front of him, when he noticed a train ticket sitting on the counter next to Louis’s wallet. It was a one-way ticket to Chicago and that was endlessly interesting to Harry.

“So, Chicago? Pretty windy there, right?” Harry asked conversationally. 

“The wind will be a relief compared to the stagnancy around this place.” Louis replied. 

Aiming for light, Harry had gotten heavy in return.

“Oh, wow.” Harry muttered, a bit thrown by Louis’s blunt response and a lot trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach at the thought of never running into this beautiful boy again. “So, I’m guessing you don’t plan on coming back then?”

“Not planning on it. I’m ready to live my own life, you know? Stop living for my parents and all that shit.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, like, I had this internship in the city last summer, yeah? And I met this amazing guy while I was there, incredible even. He wanted me to stay there with him. But, even at twenty-five, I didn’t have the balls to tell my parents I wasn’t planning on marrying someone who was Catholic, much less someone who wasn’t a girl. So, I came home with my tail between my legs and have been miserable ever since. I’m done with that shit though. Like, I’m going to go to Chicago and I’m going to marry Tom and I’m going to get my romantic movie ending and I never want to see my parents again.”

After Louis had finished, he looked at Harry with expectant eyes, almost like he was searching for Harry’s approval. Harry’s head was spinning a bit and he was most certainly speechless. This boy was endlessly interesting, and taken, but that didn’t stop how ridiculously attracted Harry was to him. 

It was a bit inconvenient.

But, that was life. Or, at least, it was Harry’s life. 

“Sorry to just dump all that on you.” Louis laughed sheepishly and it was probably the best noise that Harry had ever heard. He kind of definitely wanted to hear it again.

“No, no. It’s totally cool. I mean, at this point, I kind of wish my life was as exciting as yours.” Harry answered with a grin.

Louis just chuckled at that, his eyes sparkling with the glow of the pendant lights over the bar. 

He. Was. So. Fucking. Beautiful. 

After they had both gotten the heavy out of the way, they spent the rest of the night just talking about everything and anything. Harry learned that Louis had four younger sisters that he adored and would miss terribly. He learned that Louis wanted to be a writer and hoped that he would be able to do that in Chicago. He learned that Louis would laugh at his stupid jokes, even though Harry knew that they really weren’t all that funny. 

Harry eagerly absorbed every word that came from Louis’s mouth – every inane fact, every joke, and every comment. It was kind of disgusting really. But, Harry was buzzed enough that he couldn’t really bring himself to find it strange. 

Another thing Harry learned throughout all of this: he had a really strong desire to run his fingers through Louis’s soft looking hair and he still kind of wanted to go swimming. 

A long time ago, Harry had lost count of how many drinks he had had. But, a negligible detail that was. 

Well, maybe not so negligible when the bartender presented Harry with his bill.

“Fuck.” Harry muttered under his breath when he saw the number printed at the bottom of his tab.

“Harry?” Louis asked, concerned. 

“Nothing, nothing. I’m fine. Just should have been paying more attention, is all.”

“Do you have enough to cover it?”

“Yeah, I mean, I guess I’ll just be walking home.”

“Harry, you can’t walk home! You’re drunk!”

“Details, Louis. Details. And I’m really not that drunk.”

“Either way, I think it’s my moral obligation as your stranger-drinking-friend-for-the-night to make sure you get home safely. We can share a cab.”

“Louis, no. I couldn’t do that… I…”

“Harry, shut up and pay your bill. I’ll take you home. It’s the least I can do after you let me intrude on your evening.”

“But you weren’t intruding!” Harry protested.

Louis simply held up a hand to cut Harry off from anything else he might have said. 

\---

Once they were settled in the cab and Harry had given the driver his address, he felt overcome by sleepiness. 

“I’m just going to take a quick nap, I think.” Harry had said before sliding across the seat, closer to Louis, and laying his head down on the other boy’s shoulder. 

Louis didn’t protest, just laughed a breathy little laugh in Harry’s ear. 

This probably should have been weird, laying his head down on a near stranger’s shoulder and taking a nap, but Harry couldn’t bring himself to feel that way. Louis’s smelled nice, like laundry detergent and cinnamon gum and his dark red sweater was so soft and Harry’s head kind of fit perfectly in the crook of his neck. It was nice and not weird at all and Harry closed his eyes. 

The last thing Harry remembered was Louis’s hand coming up to run his fingers through Harry’s hair. 

\---

Harry came to consciousness, probably all of a few minutes later, by means of someone poking him in the nose. 

“Harry. Hazza. We’re here you oaf. Get up.” Louis’s demanded. 

Harry thought it was cute.

“I don’t think I can make it all the way up to my apartment. I think you’ll need to help me.” Harry answered, not moving, a smirk coloring his tone. 

“Oh, is that so?” Louis asked like he knew Harry was up to something, but was in on the joke. “I thought you really weren’t that drunk.”

“I’m not that drunk, just enough drunk.”

“It seems like maybe it’s you who should be the writer, not me.”

“Shut up.”

“Well you still need to get off me.”

“Fine, fine. You’re comfortable though.”

“Boys!” Came the sharp, annoyed voice of the cab driver, making them both jump. “You can flirt all you want inside. But, I’ve got a car to drive, money to make, mouths to feed. Let’s go.”

“We’re going, we’re going.” Harry grumbled as he slid across the backseat towards the door and Louis handed over the money to cover the fare. 

\---

“You should have told him to wait.” Harry said as he and Louis made their way up the stairs. Or rather, Louis half carried Harry up the stairs.

Harry may or may not have been milking this whole thing quite a bit. Either way, no one needed to know. 

“I don’t think he would have taken too kindly to that suggestion.” Louis laughed. “And besides, I know for a fact that he would have gotten fed up and driven away since this is taking so goddamn long. I mean, what kind of shit apartment building doesn’t have an elevator these days?”

Harry hummed his agreement. “We’re almost there. This is the last flight.”

“Thank God.”

As they made their way down the hallway to Harry’s apartment, Harry started to feel a little panicky because it meant that, much too soon, Louis would have to leave. Even though he knew that he shouldn’t have been feeling like this about someone he had met all of a few hours ago, the fact of the matter was that Harry just really really liked Louis and didn’t want him to leave. That didn’t have to be weird, right? 

He dropped his keys at least three times, whether on purpose or not, before he finally managed to slip the right one into the doorknob and wiggle it just so, so that he could shove the door open with his shoulder. 

“Want to come in?” Harry asked, the words spilling out of his mouth before he could even think them through. This boy was taken, after all. Had Harry really lost it? 

Louis raised his eyebrows at Harry, likely picking up on his nervousness. Harry hated being such an open book. 

“I mean, like, you’ll have to wait for a cab to come and it’d be pretty shitty of me to just make you wait outside and…” Harry was just spewing words, trying to justify his invitation without making it weird. That seemed to be the key word tonight. Weird. Whatever. 

“Yeah Harry. That’d be nice, thanks.” Louis said, smirking. 

“Okay, cool.”

He backed up, holding the door open for Louis and letting him come inside, shutting it behind them. Louis hadn’t really made his way very far into the apartment, still standing just in front of the door. Harry reached an arm across Louis’s chest, bracketing him against the wall to turn on the light. (Because that was the easiest way to do so, not for any other reason of course.) The single bare bulb cast dim shadows across Louis’s face, dancing in the hollows under his eyes and across his cheekbones. He was so beautiful and Harry really wanted to kiss him.

“I really want you to kiss me.”

For a single, terrifying second, Harry thought that he had voiced the mantra running a near constant loop through his head. But, then he looked down at Louis and found the other boy’s eyes black and dilated and realized that the words hadn’t left his mouth at all. 

The words had come from Louis. 

For a split second, Harry couldn’t think straight. His brain had short-circuited. Louis wanted Harry to kiss him. Harry wanted to kiss Louis more than anything. 

So, Harry did. Harry kissed Louis. 

In that moment, Harry couldn’t remember that there were consequences for his actions, that kissing Louis like this made him a dick. Noting mattered aside from surging forward and capturing Louis’s lips with his own.

Whatever the consequences ended up being, this was more than worth it. The hot slide of Louis’s mouth against his own was like nothing Harry had ever before experienced. Louis’s lips were soft and pliant under his own, tongue moving in time with Harry’s without really letting him take the lead. It was hot. And Louis tasted even better than he smelled and Harry wanted moremoremore.

So, he threaded his fingers in the back of Louis’s hair like he had wanted to do for the entire night and backed him up against the wall. Even though there wasn’t an inch of space between them now, it wasn’t close enough for Harry. He nudged Louis’s legs apart a bit with his knee so he could slot a leg in between his thighs and tilted his head to get an even better angle. 

That was when Louis moaned into his mouth and Harry was pretty sure he had died and gone to heaven. 

Harry didn’t know how long they stayed like that, mouths moving together, hips aligned and shifting against each other, but it still felt like too soon when Louis broke the kiss and gulped down some air. Refusing to remove his mouth from Louis’s skin, Harry moved out along the sharp line of Louis’s jaw and down his neck. Harry managed to hide his smile in the dip of Louis’s shoulder when Louis’s hips bucked up in response to Harry sucking a bruise into the side of his neck. 

“You’re a real tease, aren’t you?” Louis panted – voice breathy and hot in Harry’s ear. 

He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to get down to business then.” Harry answered smugly, dropping down to his knees. 

“Guess so.” 

Louis’s voice was strained, obviously so. Harry had done that. Harry had done that to this beautiful boy and he really couldn’t wrap his head around how his night was turning out. 

His gangly fingers fumbled to pop open the button on Louis’s skinnies and yank down the zipper. But, it was all worth it as soon as Louis was exposed and already more than half hard right in front of him and maybe this really wasn’t such a bad day after all. 

Wasting no time, Harry took Louis into his mouth. As soon as he did, Louis let out a cry above him and dropped his head back, banging it against the wall behind him. 

Harry barely had time to bob his head up and down a few times and swirl his tongue around the head before Louis had his fingers vised in his hair, tugging in a way that made shockwaves of pleasure shoot down Harry’s spine. He hummed at the feeling, lips still wrapped around Louis obscenely. 

“Fuck, no Harry.” Louis gasped. “Stop.”

Despite his confusion, Harry complied immediately, standing up and latching his mouth back onto Louis’s neck. “Why? What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” He babbled against Louis’s skin which was hot and flushed underneath his own swollen lips. 

“I want you to fuck me.”

And fuck. This was all too much for Harry. 

“Gladly,” he managed to choke out before crashing their lips together again. 

Louis yelped a bit into his mouth as Harry lifted him up, hands beneath his bum that was probably a gift from the gods, Louis’s pants laying forgotten on the floor. 

Harry carried him down the hallway blindly, praying that he didn’t trip over anything in the dark because that would be utterly horrible. 

“Why are you still wearing so many clothes?” Louis asked, lips brushing against Harry’s as he spoke, hands tugging at the hem of Harry’s sweater.

“Impatient, are we?” Harry couldn’t help the way his lips quirked up in a smirk. 

If he was being honest, Harry was pretty impatient too. Thankfully, he had finally made it to his bedroom and wasted no time in laying Louis down on his bed and fumbling in his bedside drawer for the small bottle of lube and a condom. 

“Harry.” Louis whined, tugging at his arm. 

Harry didn’t even bother with a response, simply clambered onto the bed, hovering over Louis and kissing him sloppily. Louis’s fingers found the hem of his sweater for the second time, now actually managing to get Harry out of it. 

It all escalated pretty quickly from there. Harry was kind of fuzzy on the details. But, he wasn’t fuzzy about how amazing it was seeing Louis writing beneath him, a desperate mess on only his fingers. God, Harry wanted this boy so bad. 

“Fuck Harry.” Louis cried out as Harry’s fingers crooked, brushing over his prostate. “Need you inside me, now.”

Harry was kind of surprised by how much he needed it too. He pulled out of Louis, fumbling around the mattress for the condom package. Once he found it, his hands were shaking so bad he couldn’t even put the goddamn thing on. 

Frustrated with how long he was taking, Louis sat up, took the condom from Harry’s hands, and rolled it on himself. It was kind of the hottest thing ever. 

“Alright, get on with it then.” Louis said. He rolled over onto his stomach, legs splayed open and hips moving in tiny circles against the mattress.

Fuck.

Correction: that was the hottest thing ever. 

Unable to wait any longer, Harry slicked himself up, not really caring that he might have gotten a bit too much, and lined up. Louis sucked in a sharp breath as Harry gripped his hips and began to push in. Just a little bit at a time, slowslowslow. 

When he’d bottomed out, Harry was nearly seeing stars the sensation was so intense. He stayed there for a minute, waiting for Louis’s go ahead. Not just his hands, now his arms were beginning to shake with exertion and the intensity of it all. 

“Move now please, Harold.”

If said in a different tone, the words may have seemed polite; Louis was just demanding. But, Harry didn’t care. He thought it was kind of hot. 

Not one to deny his guests what they wanted, Harry slowly pulled out and then drove back in. He did it again, and again, eventually finding a steady rhythm that had Louis moaning and calling out his name with each snap of Harry’s hips. 

The slapping of their skin was obscene, as was the way Harry’s name fell from Louis’s lips in a kind of blissed out desperation, but Harry didn’t think he had ever heard anything better. 

In the middle of it all, Harry kind of started to sober up a bit; the intense pleasure of the moment clearing his mind and pulling him out of his slight, alcohol-induced stupor. Harry realized as he was slamming into Louis and Louis was yelling out his name, that maybe this really wasn’t something he should be doing to a person he really liked. And he really liked Louis. Even though he’d only known him for a few hours. It was kind of shit really, and-

Then Louis clenched around Harry fiercely, the tight hot heat burning away every thought in his head. 

Harry heard someone cry out and it took him a few moments to realize that it was in fact him. “Fuck, Lou. You feel so good.”

Harry plastered himself to Louis’s back; both of them sticky with exertion. He wrapped his arms around Louis’s torso and pressed his hands against his chest, pulling him closer, closer. He imagined his actions saying ‘I care about you/this isn’t just sex/I like you as a person.’ Harry imagined that Louis got the message because he chose that moment to crane his neck around, searching for Harry’s mouth. Harry immediately complied, kissing him sloppily as their bodies continued to move together. 

It wasn’t long before Louis was coming across the sheets, cock still untouched. The thought made Harry follow him only seconds later. They collapsed together, side-by-side on the mattress. Sated and breathless and sleepy and a strange mix of happy and disappointed with himself, all Harry really wanted to do was pull Louis into his arms and go to sleep, but he kind of didn’t know if that was something he was allowed to do. 

After a few minutes their breathing had settled. “I should probably go.” Louis said, making to get up.

That was probably the worst idea Harry had ever heard. He reached out and grabbed Louis’s wrist before he could get far. “Stay please.” He said, still not thinking. But, then again, why should he start thinking now? It was already a mess, so why not make it the biggest mess he had ever gotten himself into? “At least for a little bit.” 

Like he was just waiting for him to ask, Louis didn’t protest, just came easily when Harry tugged him back into his side. They didn’t talk, just lay cuddled together and allowed the silence of the dark room to swallow them, keeping time by the beat of their hearts. 

Harry traced absentminded shapes across the smooth planes of Louis’s back, kind of not wanting the moment to ever end. Louis’s eyelids fluttered shut like he just couldn’t fight them any longer.

“If you ever need someone to pick up the pieces,” Harry whispered. “You know where to find me.”

\---

The next morning, Harry woke up to a furious headache and an empty apartment. There was no sign of life, no sign that anyone but him had ever been there. No note, no running water in the bathroom, no clinking mugs in the kitchen. He would have written the previous night off as a dream had it not been for the mussed sheets on the wrong side of the bed and lack of warmth that Harry hadn’t even known he would miss until it was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can find me on tumblr at: thelarryaesthetic
> 
> I don't bite, I promise.


End file.
